Shut Up
by soursmiles
Summary: What does it take to shut Hermione Granger up? Oneshot. HPHG. Hints of RWLL. Fluffy.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will.

_A/N:_ Hey everyone! (: This is my first ever FanFic, so it's nothing grand. Send in some constructive criticism, that would be great (:

* * *

**Shut Up**

"It's all your fault!" Hermione Granger said angrily to Harry Potter. "Thanks to you, I've got to serve detention! That's one night of studying wasted!"

She and Harry Potter were climbing into the portrait hole. Harry rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his already messy, jet-black hair. "Hey, _I_ have to serve detention too. And it's not entirely my fault...You agreed to go down to the kitchens with me in the first place."

"Blimey! You two are bickering! For the first time in years!" Ron Weasley looked back at the both of them, smiling, not leaving his seat. He and Seamus Finnigan were having a very violent game of wizard's chess.

The Gryffindor common room that night was jam-packed with students. They were talking, playing chess, doing homework…it was simply one of those nights where the common room was filled with people, and the noise was non-stop.

But the Gryffindors seemed to quiet down when they heard Harry and Hermione enter, bickering.

Not once had they heard the two best friends argue, especially over a petty thing. Usually, it was Ron and Hermione who were squabbling—although nowadays, they didn't quarrel as much, due to Ron spending most of his time snogging his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood.

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione retorted. She turned back to Harry. Both seemed to be oblivious that they were the center of attention. "It's your fault! I suggested that we bring the Invisibility Cloak, but no, 'it's all right, Hermione, we'll just be really careful!' If you didn't show off and ask everyone else what they wanted from the kitchens for a late night snack, then we wouldn't be in trouble!"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Hermione?"

"What?" she screamed angrily, tears in her eyes waiting to flow.

"Shut up."

And then something no one expected happened. Something that just suddenly popped into Harry's mind. Something that shocked the entire common room. Something that made Ron jump up and say, "It's about bloody time!" Something that made everyone cheer and catcall. Something that—

Whoops, sorry, got a little carried away there. But anyway, you'd have probably already figured out what happened next anyway.

The Boy-Who-Lived kissed his bushy-haired bookworm best friend.

And as they pulled away, Hermione's cheeks, rivaling Ron's fiery red hair, the entire room waited in anticipation for what was next. Will they kiss again? Will they run away from each other? Will Hermione cry? Will I stop asking you these questions?

Well, the answer to the last question is yes.

"Harry?" Hermione said quietly, but still the entire room could hear her.

Harry gulped. "Yes?"

"Feel free to shut me up anytime you like."

The entire room burst into applause again, and Harry shut Hermione up one more time.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Harry said over breakfast in the Great Hall the next day, which was a Saturday. "Hermione and I have been hiding our feelings for each other for six years, and because of a petty squabble, we're together now! Have I told you?"

"Oh, only about ten times," Ron rolled his eyes. "And I had to hear you moan Hermione's name in your sleep as well."

Harry blushed. "It's just that I still can't believe it, you know? Six years…can you imagine? And all because of a small fight, we're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Hi, boys," Hermione said suddenly, sitting beside Harry.

"Hermione, it may be your turn to shut Harry up, because he's been going on and on and on about you since last night. Even in his dreams," Ron joked, laughing.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. She looked at Harry. "Hmm, well, I guess a little shutting up right now won't hurt."

They kissed, and Ron made gagging sounds.

"Oh, come on, we had and still have to deal with you and Luna!" Harry laughed.

Ron reddened. "Well, that's a different story," he muttered.

Just then…

"Hello, Ronald," a dreamy voice greeted. "Let's go and spend the rest of the day making Butterbeer cork necklaces by the lake, shall we? It would be such a waste spending this wonderful day indoors."

"Um—er, sure, Luna, whatever you say," Ron said as he gazed at his girlfriend who was skipping back to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Sure, laugh all you want, but you two forgot to tell me something," said Ron, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"And what is that, Ronald?" Hermione imitated Luna's dreamy tone.

"What will you two be doing while serving detention?" Ron smirked.

Both Harry and Hermione turned a shade of crimson.

Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. "Maybe more shutting each other up."

* * *

_A/N:_ Well, that's it! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to R & R! (:


End file.
